Romeo and Juliet Got Nothin On Us
by Person87
Summary: Lindsey's parents send her to La Push to live with her cousin Paul where she meets Collin and imprints, but what happens when their packs disapprove of them dating other shape-shifters will these horror movie characters get their happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lindsey. Let's get some things straight. I am not a bad kid, I am not mixed in with a bunch of hooligans, I am not a criminal, and I am not, most certainly not a drugee.

Is it my fault that I one day bursted into a ball of fur? Is it my fault that I have to sneak out to fight vampires that try to feed in our town? Is it my fault that everyone thinks our pack is just a bunch of drug using, underage-drinking, hooligans? I think not. So then why I'm I being sent off to live in La Push, Washington? I have no idea.

My parents think sending me off to live in La Push will "set my life back on course" and "lead me down the right path." So I'm going to live my cousin Paul and his fiancée Rachael.

I think my parents are taking this thing over board with the whole Washington thing. Washington is the farthest congenital state from Florida. It's also the complete opposite temperature wise. Where you could go to the beach in winter and be concerned about getting a sunburn in Florida you can't even go swimming in summer in La Push because it's so cold. In Florida seventy degrees is freezing your but off where as in La Push forty is warm outside. It's also always raining there and Florida, well, hello, it's called the sunshine state for a reason.

Also did I mention that Washington is far? So the plan trip is very, very long. And the old guy next to me keeps looking at me weirdly. When will we get to Seattle?

Whattya know we landed! Halleluiah! Thank you Lord! I can finally get away from this old guy!

I grabbed my purse and made my way off the crowded plane. As soon as I stepped off I noticed a guy at least over seven foot and muscles that usually only came from steroids. Everyone was staring at him. He had tan skin and black hair that looked Quileute so I assumed he was my ride.

"Yo there Pauly," I said walking up to him hoping that I had the right person. He examined me for a second, probably trying to figure out if I was the right person.

"Lindsey?" I nodded, "I'm not Paul. I'm his friend Embry. Paul had to work so he sent me. Where's your stuff?" he asked. I started over towards where you get your luggage, Embry in tow.

We got my bags and went into an old Volkswagen Rabbit. I figured I'd ask question to pass the two hour drive from Seattle to La Push. "So, how old are you?"

"Seventeen. You?" he said without looking away from the road.

"Thirteen. Is this your car?"

"No, I share it with my friend, Quil. Our friend Jacob gave it to us when he got a new one."

"Oh, so how do you know Paul?"

"We went go to the same school and work together." he said with a sigh.

"Where do you work?"

"None of you business." he said finially turning towards me.

"Are my questions bothering you?" I asked.

"Yes." And that was the end of that conversation. It was silence the rest of the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

We finally pulled up to little gray house. "This is Sam and Emily's place. They're good friends of mine and Paul. He'll probably just come here after work so we'll wait here for him.

I followed Embry up the path. He didn't knock just barged right in like he owed the place. There were tons of people, and they were all so huge! Oh, I see, I thought. It finally hit me why Embry had been so defensive about his job. Him and my cousin were drug dealers. I mean there was no way any of these guys could have gotten there muscles naturally, so what were the chances that _all_ of them had.

A man and a woman came up to me, "Hi. I'm Sam and this is my wife Emily. You must me Lindsey. It's great to meet you. Paul will be back soon he's just out with some of the other guys."

"There's more of you?" I said stunned. Suddenly I heard hearty laughter behind me. I turned around to stare into the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. As soon as I looked into them my whole life changed. Gravity no longer held me to this Earth this boy did. All of the ties I had built with people over my life, none of them were as strong as the bond between me and this boy I had only first seen moments ago.

What was happening? This was normal. This kind of stuff doesn't happen normally, right? So why was it happening? I didn't believe in love at first sight if this was some strange form of it.

I had to contact the others. The pack would know what was wrong with me. "I have to go," I said as I dashed through the door. I ran straight into the woods. Not caring about my clothes, I phased imeditly.

_Guys! Guys! Something is seriously wrong with me!_ I replayed the events that had just happened to them.

_Freaky! _said Morgan the alpha of the pack.

_Not really_, thought Luke, _when you said you were going to La Push I decide to do some research about it. And, well, they have legends of werewolves. There's this thing that some wolves do. It's really rare, but.._

_Oh just spit it out already!_

_Well, it's called imprinting. It sounds a lot like what you just said. It's when a werewolf looks into the eyes of their soul mate it's like love at first sight but stronger sort of. Basically, that person is your other half or true love or whatever._

_Awwwww, how romantic!_ thought Cindy. We all just rolled our eyes at her.

Suddenly I heard a twig snap and looked up into the eyes of a gigantic wolf.

_Ahhhh! Guys there's a huge wolf. What do I do? What if it decides to eat me!_

_You fight vampires, yet you're scared of some dog?_

_Well, were born to fight vampires not animals! Ah, its coming closer. What do I do?_

_Attack it! _they all thought.

_I ain't getting my self killed._ I thought as I headed back towards the house not caring who saw me. The wolf just followed suit. Once I got to Sam and Emily's front lawn, I let out a yelp as I got on the floor and put my paws over my head in defense.

Oddly, I didn't feel any pain. I looked up and saw the wolf with its head tilted in confusion. Then Sam and some others came out of the house. Sam then started shaking as if he was having a sesiure. Abruptly Sam was gone and in his place was a large black wolf.

He too, stared at me with confusion, then he changed back into a naked Sam. He walked towards me and said, "It's alright please try and phase back, brother."

_Ha ha, he called you brother, probably cause you look so much like a boy, _Luke thought mockingly.

_Ya, well you better shut it before I make it so you look so much like a girl!_ I threatened.

_Oh, I'm so scared of the girl who ran away from a wolf. _

I decided to ignore him and barked at Sam. I yelled "I'm a girl." though it came out more as a, " Wof wof grrrrrrrrrrl." Comprehension dawned on his face.

"Oh, you're a girl." I nodded my white wolf head. "Leah get her some clothes." Leah came back out with a tank top and shorts that I gratefully took with my teeth. I dashed into the woods and changed into the clothes.

"Thanks Leah," I said to the girl who lent me her clothes.

"No problem," she said , "I keep extras on me in case I phase. It's kind of exciting having another girl wolf around."

"So wait, you're all werewolves?"

"Shape-shifters, but yes. We're assuming you are too." Sam stated. The others finally decided to come out.

"What's going on out here?" asked Emily walking over to Sam.

"Lindsey's a wolf."

"Really? Was this her first time phasing?" she inquired.

"No. I've been phasing for a few years now." I answered.

"Well, that's nice at least now Leah isn't the only girl wolf anymore."

"Wait. You only have one girl in your pack? That's weird." I said. They all looked at me strangly.

"You have girls in your pack?" Sam asked me curiously.

"There's only five of us, but there's only one boy." I said.

The guy I had 'imprinted on' walked up to me and said, "So since you know about all this shape-shifter stuff, do you know about imprinting?" his brown eyes boring into mine.

"Um, yea, my friend told me about it. He found it when he was researching about La Push." I said trying to recall what Luke had said.

"Good. So you know you're my soul mate, right? I'm Collin."


	3. Chapter 3

What do you say to that? I mean come on, who just comes out and says that you are their soul mate before they even know your name?! "Um, hi. I'm Lindsey. Well, this is sorta awkward."

"Um, yea. Hey, do you wanna go for a walk? You guys don't mind me stealing Lindsey for a little while, do ya?" Collin asked looking around.

"Aw, we didn't even get to harass her yet, you know, see if she gets all mad like Paul." some guy complained. I glared at him as viciously as I could. "Yup! She's definitely related to Paul."

A figure came running out of the forest at that moment. "What I miss? Why couldn't I hear the new guy's thought? He was kinda freaking." this set me off. What was with people mistaking me for a boy today? I mean I know they don't have a lot of girl pack members, but seriously do I look like a guy?

"I am a girl!" I yelled acidly, emphasizing each word, slightly shaking. The wolf who had insulted me looked frightened. Hell, he looked scared to death!

"Okay, she must me Lindsey, cause she is definitely related to Paul." he said his frightened features turning into a taunting smirk. "Oh dude, what was up with running away? I would have enjoyed a good fight!"

I looked down embarrassed a slight blush tinting my cheeks. "I thought you were going to eat me." I mumbled.

"You what?! You thought I was going to eat you? Are you okay in the head?"

"Well, I didn't know you were a werewolf! I thought you were just some regular, extremely large wolf! Who knows what wolves eat, I mean some species eat their young! My friend was all like 'you fight vampires yet you're scared of some wolf' but we are made to kill vampires, not animals!" I tried defending myself but ended up babbling.

"Okay, well, we best me going!" Collin said grabbing my hand. Collin pulled me to the sidewalk so fast I barely had time to say goodbye. He continued holding my hand as we walked. "So was it just me or did you imprint too? Leah thought it was impossible for girls to imprint so I'm not sure if you did or not," he said looking down like he was scared of the answer.

"That's why I ran before. I didn't know what was happening, I had never heard of imprinting before. I never believed in love at first sight before, but it wasn't even really that, as soon as I saw you my life changed," after a moment I said, "This is kind of weird, we just met today yet we already know that we're meant for each other."

"Well, its not that weird, at least I know you won't slap me for doing this."

"For doing wh-" I couldn't finish my sentence because Collin's mouth was suddenly on mine.


End file.
